


Disturbance

by sebastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Janitor Dean, M/M, Romance, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiel/pseuds/sebastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr. Castiel is practically drowning in papers to grade when he's interrupted by a ridiculously handsome janitor rocking out to ridiculously loud rock music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing so I was asking for prompts and YAY FOR FLUFFY FIRST MEETING DRABBLES

Castiel absolutely loves being a teacher. He really truly does.

But it’s days such as these when the sun is already casting a spectrum of purples and reds over the horizon yet he’s still stuck at his overcrowded desk with piles and piles of essays that are begging to be graded, and his favorite red pen is running low on ink and he’s three corrections away from developing serious arthritis in his left hand, and he’s hungry and tired and the only place he wants to be right now is on his couch with a nice hot cup of tea; _these_ are the days where he wishes he picked _any other profession._

A heavy sigh passes his lips as he runs his free hand through his unruly ebony hair. _‘Dammit Sebastian, how many times do I have to ask you to use double space to make my life easier?'_ he thinks with a shake of his head as he pushes his thick rimmed glasses farther up his nose and begins scanning the essay.

Suddenly the door slams open with a loud _bang_ and Castiel nearly falls out of his chair before his head whips around to see who could possibly be interrupting him at this hour. His shoulders relax when he sees it’s just the janitor, earbuds in as he bob his head and mouths along to some ridiculously loud rock music that Castiel can easily hear from across the room.

It takes a moment for the man to finally look up and notice Castiel’s presence, and he drops his mop with a cry of “son of a bitch!” when he does.

Castiel merely blinks at him as the man gathers his bearings, cheeks glowing in the dimming light as he bends over to retrieve his mop. “S-sorry, I, uh, didn’t know anyone else was here,” the man stammers, bright green eyes flickering between Castiel and the floor.

_'Hm, cute,'_ Castiel thinks with a small smirk.

"It’s fine, I’ll get out of your hair," he says as he stands and begins gathering the essays. He prefers keeping his work at work instead of taking it home with him, but it seems like it’ll just have to be one of those days.

"No no, that’s okay! You don’t have to do that," the man insists as he steps farther into the classroom. "I can, um, I can work around you."

Castiel smiles as he sits back down. “That’s very sweet of you-” he squints at the name tag on the man’s chest “-Dean.”

Dean returns the smile with a shrug. “It’s no problem. Don’t mind me.”

Castiel nods, already absorbed in one of the essays. They work in silence for a while, Castiel scribbling away and Dean mouthing along to his music as he cleans.

They both finish around the same time, Dean taking a moment to lean against one of the tables in the front row just as Castiel shuts his eyes and leans back in his seat with a tired groan.

"Damn, you teachers have it rough, and that’s comin’ from me," Dean says with a smirk. 

Castiel hums as he peeks over at the man, taking a moment to fully assess him. 

Dean is, without a doubt, immensely attractive. With his large moss green eyes that are framed with long sweeping lashes and a strong jawline covered in light stubble, he’s an odd combination of beautiful yet handsome. Sort of like a male model type, yet more rugged. 

"It has its perks," Castiel eventually says with a shrug. "What about you? I’m sure the janitor life isn’t very glamorous either."

Dean snorts. “It’s a shit job, but I’m just trying to help my baby brother through college. Doesn’t leave me with much of a social life, but it’s what I gotta do.” He laughs, and Castiel immediately decides he likes the sound. “Still, it’d be nice to have a night where I can just relax and have a drink instead of being stuck here cleaning up after fucking teenagers.”

Castiel laughs with a nod. “How much longer are you stuck here?” he asks.

Dean purses his lips as he thinks, which Castiel immediately decides is adorable. “I’m actually done for the night I think. They managed to not completely destroy this joint today.”

"Well then come on," Castiel says with a smile as he stands and grabs his jacket. Dean furrows his brow at him in confusion and he laughs. "I’m taking you out for that drink, we both deserve it. Go do whatever you need to do to lock up and I’ll wait for you in the teacher’s lounge. And I’m paying, so don’t even worry about that."

Dean stares at him with wide eyes, and feelings of doubt begin to settle in Castiel’s stomach as he realizes how forward his offer is. “You don’t- you don’t have to if you don’t want to…” he murmurs, which seems to snap Dean out of a trance.

"I’d love to," he says with a grin, and the look in his eyes is one that is so incredibly honest that Castiel can’t help but mirror his grin. "Just give me like ten minutes. Thanks…uh…"

"Castiel."

Dean’s grin widens. “Castiel,” he echoes, and the way the name rolls off his tongue sends a fluttery feeling through Castiel’s chest. “I’ll be out in ten minutes, Castiel.”

Castiel feels himself beaming like an idiot as he nods and heads towards the door. “I’ll be waiting,” he replies, mentally kicking himself at how cheesy it sounds. Dean’s chuckle behind him sends an even stronger fluttery feeling through Castiel’s chest as he steps out into the hall.

He feels his cheeks growing hot as Castiel realizes that he has successfully managed to develop a schoolgirl crush on the school janitor in one conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, and if you did please don't be shy to leave a comment! I love hearing people's opinions. If you have any other Destiel prompts for me, please send me some in either a comment or an ask sent to my Tumblr (the url is also sebastiel). Thanks guys!


End file.
